Basement, Kitchen and Bathroom
by Eruri-Ereri-OTPS
Summary: What happens, when in the search of more clues about the Titans, Levi kisses Eren? STUFF ESCALATES. EREN x LEVI. HARD YAOI/LEMON!


**Author's Note For Readers:  
**

* * *

**This was based of a fanart piece I stumbled upon: (I DID NOT DRAW IT and certainly DO NOT OWN IT.)**

. /71b165f446582cfc795790e9b37b6dd1/tumblr_mu5mrj0ou81spuo5do1_ 

_This contains two little character spoiler [About Eren & Christa]_

, but you won't honestly notice if you already know. This Is **ERERI**! meaning **Eren x Levi.** Not _Levi x Eren.  
_**DON'T CONFUSE IT PLEASE!**

Otherwise Enjoy :-) 3

* * *

It was a dark a dreary day inside the walls and titans were still walking around parts of the town looking for humans to devour.

You'd think being apart of the Recon Corps, was a great honor...though the majority that have died may have been terrified wondering why each laid their life on the line, for the lazy pigs that made up the rest of humanity.

"Hurry up everyone! Get as many important books from this house as you can, pack them tightly into the boxes," came the relaxed but monotoned voice of Corporal Levi.

Mikasa and Armin tended to stick closely with Eren, being the fact the three of them have been friends since childhood.

Mikasa whispered to Armin and Eren,"Why do you thing we were sent to gather book from our home district?" She asked.

"Probably because Coporal Levi and Commander Erwin think there may be a connection to why the humans turned into titans to began with," Armin said.

Eren was thinking back to when they were younger..then he remembered that strange dream...'Eren'..or..memory..'EREN..'of his father trying to inject him with something..

"Jaeger!" Levi's voice snapped Eren out of his thoughts.

"A-AH! Yes, Corporal!..?" Eren said standing with a stout stiffiness.

"Come with me, we are going to check out the basement..." Levi said as he began walking, out of the room everybody was immediately in, into the hallway.  
Eren quickly followed and said,"If you dont mind me asking...Why do I have to come with you to the basement?"

"Because if you really attract titans as your titan self, then it's better we get you off ground level as a human...it's just a precaution really," Levi said as he opened the basement door leading the way down.

Eren stayed silent after hearing Levi's answer as he noticed, that Levi wasn't wearing his 3D maneuvering gear. That was immensely perplexing for Eren as he figured if anything went wrong than, Levi would be the first to sprang into action...Were all of them really not in any 'real' danger?

Levi stopped short on the last step, halting Eren as they both heard a glass 'something' fall. Levi gave a grim face, knowing that Jean and Historia both said that the basement was clear. Them both better not having fucking around.

A familiar head came out from behind a bookcase.

Levi sighed,"Connie.." He said as Connie looked surprised.

"Ah, Heichou! I'm sorry I was trying to gather some papers and accidentally knocked a glass down.

Eren sighed out as he seemed relieved," You gotta be more careful Connie," He went pass Levi as he helped Connie clean up the mess.

Levi watched them and then walked off the last step as he headed to a bookcase,"When your done, you're to report upstairs and help the other load books onto the carriage." Levi told Connie.

"Understood," Connie replied as Eren and himself worked quicker knowing that Levi's expectations hasn't changed.

Moments later Connie finally left going upstairs to do his duties.

Eren walked over to where Levi was and said,"So I just start, looking around for important things in books, Levi?" He wanted to make sure his objective was clear.

"..." Levi eyes were glued to the book in his hand, as the other rested on his chin in a inquisitive manner.

Eren gave a pout look as he remembered being yelled at earlier for being lost in thoughts.  
Giving up, he chose to not interrupt Levi's train of thought as he turned and looked at the bookcase behind Levi; he started pulling out books and began flipping through them.

A moment or two past and Eren heard a sigh behind him as well as a shut of a book.

Eren looked over his shoulder and noticed Levi eying books higher up as he saw something, absolutely adorable, he felt would never occur again. He watch Levi get up on his tippy-toes as he reached for a book up on a higher shelf.

A big amused smiled plastered its way across Eren's face as he watched the shorter man struggle somewhat.

Eren quietly closed his book as he set it down and came up behind Levi and reached as he grabbed the book Levi was reaching for. Eren swore that only while he was doing this he heard a disgruntled grumble that said,'**_Don't you fucking make a short joke_**.'

Eren then brought it down and was shocked/surprised to find Levi already facing him.

"Thank you.." Levi mumbled out clearly irritated that he had to have help attributable to his height size.  
"No problem," Eren smiled.

Levi stared at him with the same annoyed look as Eren got a sweat drop. _'Did the air just become stuffy down hear or what...'_ Eren thought while diverting his eyes and air his shirt as if he was just implementing it was a bit warm down there.

With that Levi turned away again and continued his search.

Eren looked at the back of Levi's head as he eyelids lowered gently.

"Got a problem, Jaeger?" Levi pronounced voice cut through the silent and made Eren jumped slightly.

"N-no!" Eren said while Levi turned.

"You're staring puts me on edge," Levi said honestly as he remembers the pressure of having Titan Eren eye him," You dont hate me, right?" Levi asked.

Eren was surprised,"No, why should I? You're an amazing guy," He said a little too excitedly, and then got slightly embarrassed rubbing the back of his head," I mean..yeah," He chuckled lightly.

"Such, a dork," Levi mused as Eren got defensive about to retaliate against the remark; was silenced by the sudden closeness of Levi as their lips touched which formed into a kiss.

This made Eren blush, then he got a serious face pressing back into the kiss while gripping up Levi's shoulders.

"Mm-Eren," Levi tried to say in defense, feeling Eren becoming a bit aggressive, as Eren shoved his lower body up against Levi's making the book between their bodies fall onto the floor.

Being pressed up against the bookshelf making it dangerously wiggle because of to much pressure that would make it fall over causing a unnecessary commotion.

Eren shoved his tongue into Levi's hot mouth as Levi's face became a little bit more innocent with his eyebrows furrowing upward in a pleasured way. Their tongues mixed and mingled as they slowly slid to the floor. Eren's hands moved down Levi's arm as he made sure that he had a good handling on body, to help prevent Levi from fighting back.

After a few more seconds of deep tongue kissing Eren pulled away with saliva connecting their tongues as Levi and Eren panted out. Both were blushing and bother were become 'bothered'.

Eren was become a bit more turned on from the expression Levi was giving him from the kiss.

"Eren.." Levi whispered out,"What are you-" He was about to question, but realized he brought this upon himself from igniting the kiss to began with.

Eren gave Levi a serious look of determination as he lower his left hand onto Levi's waist and took a hold of it. Levi quickly placed his hand over Eren's hand,"Let's stop, Eren, this isn't right," He said.

Eren gave a confused look,"But, Heichou," He lowered his forehead against Levi's shoulder, and whispered,"I have a erection," He mumbled out embarrassingly.

Levi's eye widened as he was surprised he made Eren this horny,"!?"

Eren's eyes were eying Levi's crouch and he gave a grave smile,"So do you~" Eren's right hand went down and groped Levi, as his ears heard a sweet gasp from the smaller man trapped among him and the books.

Eren moved his head looking at Levi's face and he groped him a bit more intensely.

Levi mouth was slightly open and face flushed as his eyes were looking down at Eren's hand at work.

"Look at me, Heichou" He whispered demandingly as he kissed Levi deeply, as he unbuckled Levi's pants and un-tucked his shirt with a bit of urgency as Levi's hands fumbled with Eren's trying to stop his hands and this devilish temptation.

Eren then took his hand and slipped it past Levi's underwear waistband that made Levi's body become somewhat stiff as he broke the kiss panting.

Eren face was a bit passive with a pleased look about it as he felt the warm, slightly wet and hard flesh under his palm.

"Ah..nh.." Levi eyes were shut tightly as his head went to the side, his hands now gripping Eren's arms, squeezing them from the pleasure,"Jaeger.." Came a small moan from under Levi's breath.

Eren smiled, not many words needed to be exchanged between them to understand how the other was feeling, after all it was probably best since they still had the chance of being discovered by those above.

Eren let his mouth part open as he whispered,"How about here..?~" His hand went deeper into Levi's pants as he rubbed the sensitive bud between Levi's ass cheeks,"I'm putting it in, Heichou~" Eren breathed out as if he was out of breath just from watching Levi's expressions.

Eren inserted his middle finger, into the tight puckered hole as Levi face become a deeper shade of pink, almost red as his back arched a bit from against the book.  
"It's..no..you..have..flithly hands.." Levi mumbled out not sure how to feel about this brat violating his body.

"It's hot in here," Eren observed as he pressed his finger in deep and pulled it out slightly, then pushed it in, "Tell me how it feels...~" Eren said as he fingered Levi with his finger feeling the hole clench his finger and then began relaxing.

"Mmph!~" Levi tried to keep quiet, as his eyes opened slightly looking at the ground.

Eren used his free hand to pull Levi's chin up forcing Levi to look at him,"That's better," Eren said as he then moved his hand to Levi's knee and pressed open a bit more, as he noticed the other neglected knee also followed suit and widened up more.

With that Eren's finger slipped in easier as he tried to push in a second finger, as Levi felt it," Too much, E-eren," He gazed at Eren.

"So you're a virgin too, Levi?" He stated, that made Levi's face turn a bit sour,"Fuck you."

Ironic, isnt it? Eren smirked as he managed the second finger in; in doing so Levi converted back into a succumbing nature under Eren's control.

"Nhh~" Levi's head went back as it left his neck open for exploration, which Eren took advantage of. Eren's lips pressed up against the center of Levi's neck as he pulled loose Levi's scarf and tossed it aside and it exposed more neck, which eren then ran his hot tongue up.

"Ah-uhh!~" Levi gasped out in pleasure as Eren's finger got faster, while searching around.  
As soon as Eren's fingers rubbed over the spot, Levi couldn't help but moaned out,"There!~"

Levi's hands moved to around Eren's neck as one of the hands gripped the nape of Eren's hair as it pulled lightly. Eren grunted while his tongue roamed Levi's neck.

"I-i'm..going to...come if-" Levi eyes lowered as he stared at ceiling as his tongue slightly poked out of his mouth as Eren's fingers stayed inside as they rubbed up against Levi's prostate.

Levi's neglected dick was leaking pre-cum as Eren gave a breathy chuckle against his neck, while he other hand travel to the head of Levi's dick and began to rub it against the center of his palm.

Levi's body shook gently as it jolted every so often. Within a few moments Levi's back arched and his body shook greatly, as he cried out a bit too loud," J-JAEGER!~" As he yanked Eren's hair making Eren groaned with pain causing him to tilt his own head back to prevent Levi from nearly ripping his hair out.

When Levi's body settled down, Eren moved his hand of the head of Levi's dick and looked at the cum in his hand. Then he gently slipped his finger out of Levi's ass and out of his pants as he smirked at how moist and wet it got down there from being finger.

Levi looked disgusted at Eren's fascination and hissed,"If you don't clean your hands, I shall douse you're hands in a tub of bleach," He gave a grim expression.

Eren face became covered with sweatdrops, he forgot how dark Levi's expression could turn at a drop of a dime. It made Eren's poor erection become a bit soft as he really wished Levi would-

The basement door opened as Levi and Eren, both became terrified; if anyone were to catch them in this position..T-this situation!

Eren's face turned dark in fear,_'**What would Mikasa do to me?!**_'

Both of them scrambled as Eren ran to look for water and found a bucket as he slammed his hands in it scrubbing frantically. Levi stood fixing up his uniform as he cursed Eren's recklessness! He felt as if something was missing and dove his hand snatching up his scarf while footsteps started coming down the stairs.

Levi fixed his scarf with precision and turned toward the bookshelf.

Armin blinked looking as he swore he heard scampering.

Levi looked over at Armin with a sharp expression, that made Armin feel uneasy.

Armin then saw Eren scrubbing his hand clean in a old bucket of water,"E-eren? You okay?" He asked going over. Eren saw Armin approached and gave a shocked dumbfounded expression, thinking of a lie,"I-i touched something dirty, and I was threatened to clean them or else!" He quickly said. Well at least that wasn't a lie, it just covered up any unnecessary details.

Armin got a sweat drop and could tell Eren wasn't lying, after analyzing his face. "Well I just wanted to let you two know everyone is done upstairs...did you guys get several books to bring back?" Armin asked looking around for a pile of books.

Levi walked over with the book that Eren made him drop previously, and the one he had completed before that one. "These two books, Armin," Levi said.

"T-thank you, but only these two?" Armin questioned.

Levi swore that this was the worse person to come down, Armin was way to analytical so questioning was something that naturally came to him.  
"I checked the others, not that Eren was too useful..." Levi commented with a lie

Eren didnt comment but knew that it wasn't his fault this all happened.

Armin gave a nod and said,"I'll go on ahead and pack them up," He jogged to the stairs. While walking up the stairs Armin still had his suspicisons...He never heard the Corporal call out Eren's name like that before...it must of been that he was really angry..or..well... Armin tried to push out those other thoughts.

Mikasa was standing in Armin's way while he walked down the hall. Almost crashing into her Mikasa alerted him,"Armin," She said as Armin eyes snapped up as her.

"Yes?" He said, to her.

"Where's Eren?" She asked assuming Eren should of been following Armin with plenty of books.

"He's downstairs still," Armin said.

"Does he need help?" She asked beginning to walk past Armin.

Armin grabed her sleeve,"N-no he doesn't, these two books were the only ones."

Mikasa gave him a serious and questioning look, but that was short lived when Levi and Eren came up from the basement.

"Get ready to go," Levi told them as he walked past going to alert the others of their soon departure.

Eren stood there with Mikasa and Armin as Mikasa turned head putting her hands on her hips,"Eren!" She said frowned slightly.

"W-what?..!" Eren seemed worried.

"You probably didn't help much considering only two books came up," Mikasa said.

Eren scratched his cheek with a finger looking away,"...that's..not true.." He mumbled lowly.

Armin sighed and started walking as he left the bickering two.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED?

* * *

**_Let me know if you desire another chapter, this was made up on a whim of seeing a piece of delectable, devious fanart._**


End file.
